Lo que depara el destino
by Karasu-Kuroi
Summary: Stan no recuerda nada antes de los 10 años, solo que fue adoptado por una pareja homosexual junto con su hermano Kyle, a quien protege con su vida ¿Que será en el futuro de estos hermanos sin pasado? Pésimo Summary. Mejor... critiquen a su gusto...


_**Kuroi**__: Carajo, mientas escribía esto tembló D: y fue fuerte T^T_

_**Karasu**__: Esto de vivir en un país sísmico._

_**Kuroi**__: Bien , ya que, esto es como… no sé… uno de los cuantos proyectos que tengo en mente y es algo así como un capítulo de prueba o… no lo sé realmente xD simplemente quise subirlo._

_**Karasu**__: Demonios, sigue temblando O.o_

_**Kuroi**__: Vamos al refugio y abrázame Dx_

* * *

**Lo que depara el destino**

Cap. 1: "Te presento a mi familia"

[Stan PoV]

Mi familia es muy poco ortodoxa en comparación con otras por aquí en Denver. Verán, siempre la típica familia feliz esta compuesta por el padre dedicado, la madre amorosa y sus múltiples y talentosos hijos e hijas. De seguro se preguntarán "Hey, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con tu familia?" Pues la respuesta es que no tengo padre y madre… más bien… tengo padre y padre.

Así es, mi hermano y yo fuimos adoptados por una pareja homosexual en un orfanato cerca de South Park cuando tenía alrededor de diez años. Lo raro es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada antes de esa edad, solo la pequeña estancia en aquel pueblo de Colorado, la mudanza a Denver, algunos amigos de la escuela y blablabla.

Ahora tengo 17 años y mi hermano 16. Creo que llegó la hora de presentarlo.

Su nombre es Kahl Marsh, pero todos le decimos Kyle. Es judío como uno de nuestros padres, a diferencia de mí, que prefiero seguir las creencias religiosas del otro. Imagínense los problemas que tenemos en cuanto las celebraciones. Bien, continuaré con mi hermanito. Tiene unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda, unos rizos carmesí como cabello, tez blanca y figura de chica. Y no lo digo solo por sus gruesas pestañas o su boquita, también tiene hombros pequeños, rostro fino, cintura estrecha y para que hablar de sus largas piernas o su trasero bien formado.

Según mis padres nos adoptaron a los dos por ser hermanos de sangre pero no les creo mucho el cuento. No tenemos ni una pizca de parecido. Yo soy más varonil y atlético, mi tez más morena, mi pelo es negro y mis ojos son azules. Además de que él prefiere estudiar y leer y yo ejercitarme y salir de fiesta.

Ahora mismo estoy tumbado en mi cama, cansado y aburrido este día domingo.

-Stan- llaman a mi puerta -Baja a cenar, hijo, o la comida se enfriará- suspiré y obedecí. Al fin esta lista la comida!

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, yendo directo al comedor donde estaba ya mi querido hermano menor. Cielos, como envidio sus ojos, siempre irradiando feliz inocencia hasta por el más mínimo detalle.

Me senté frente a él en nuestra pequeña mesa para cuatro personas. Los platos fueron servidos y no pude evitar babear debido a la exquisitez frente al mío.

-Cielos, Randy, siempre cocinas delicioso- expresó mi padre judío.

-Es sencillo cocinar, Gerald, cuando tengas tiempo te enseñaré si quieres- comentó feliz el aludido. A veces se comportaban de tal forma que me daban ganas de vomitar arco iris. Claro que mi hermanito no prestaba atención a ello y degustaba su platillo.

Lo imité, saciando mi hambre. Intercambié algunas palabras con mi familia, sobre los mismo temas de siempre, ya saben, deportes, escuela, calificaciones. De pronto, Kyle me pidió un favor.

-¿Podrías llevarme a la biblioteca municipal después de clases?-

-¿Para qué quieres ir para allá?-

-El libro que estoy buscando no esta en la biblioteca de la escuela. Por favor, Stan, siii?- juntó sus manitas a modo de súplica y lleno de infantil tristeza me mostró sus ojos de cachorrito. No tuve de otra que aceptar, alentado también por mis padres.

-Esta bien- le dije -Pero me deberás un favor, eh?-

-¡Gracias, Stan!- exclamó para seguir comiendo el zapallo italiano. Sonreí por su ternura. Nunca dejaré de protegerlo ¡Cualquiera podría herirlo! Jamás permitiré semejante cosa. Me he dedicado a ahuyentar a cada candidato inadecuado para él. Así es, mi queridísimo hermano terminó por contagiarse de los mismos gustos sexuales que nuestros padres y gracias a mí se ha mantenido sin novio.

Aún recuerdo el día en que un tal Craig Tucker llegó a las puertas de la casa. Estuve atento a tosas las palabras que decía mientras fingía leer un libro. Kyle seguí de pie en la puerta riéndose de lo que yo consideraba una estupidez.

Gracias a mi extensa experiencia en citar supe el momento exacto para interrumpir y evitar que ese chico azabache invitara a Kyle a salir.

-Ky, recuerda que me ayudarás a estudiar para mi examen- le había dicho en un tono más o menos berrinchudo, aunque fuer menor que yo presentaba una inteligencia superior a cualquiera de nuestros padres.

Como me llené de satisfacción al escuchar el rechazo de mi hermanito hacia ese Tucker! Aunque últimamente me han dicho que en la escuela andan muy juntitos y toda la cosa. Me tendré que encargar de ese asunto.

Carajo, esto esta delicioso.

Ya deben ser cerca de los ocho. Es hora de ir a dormir. Siempre que al día siguiente tengo entrenamiento me acuesto más temprano ¡Hay que mantenerse en forma!

Me levanto de la mesa dando las gracias luego de que los tres me dijeran dulcemente "Buenas noches" partí a mi habitación. Debo hacer 20 abdominales antes de dormir. Es mi rutina de ejercicio.

Veamos… ¿Dónde coño dejé esa colchoneta? Oh, cierto, la tengo en el armario… por un demonio, mi pierna vibra ¿Quién osa interrumpir mi rutina? Cielos, Kenny llama.

_-Aló?- _escuché del otro lado de la línea.

-Al hombro- contesté bromeando.

_-Stan?-_

-No, soy Armando Casas. Claro que soy Stan, mierdas. ¿Qué quieres Kenny?-

_-Ehh… lamento haber interrumpido tu preciada rutina pero, cielos, tengo que decírtelo-_

-¿Q-qué cosa?-

_-Es que… volvieron a ver a Token devorándose a Wendy, viejo… yo también la vi… en el parque-_

W-Wendy? Por Dios, no puede ser cierto. Ella me juro que los rumores eran falsos.

-No es cierto- le dije, tratando también de convencerme a mi mismo.

_-Sabía que no me creerías-_ colgó. Que carajo? Cielos, mandó un mensaje…

"_No quieres creerme? Abre los ojos amigo! Déjala ya!"_

Debajo de esto había una imagen adjunta. Temo abrirla pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero disipar mis dudas. Presiono el botón y mis temores fueron confirmados.

Wendy estaba allí, protagonizado un acto de infidelidad con Token. Jesucristo, pobre Nichole, ella no se merece esto.

Lleno de rabia escribí un mensaje para lo que supuestamente me amaba.

"_Creo que ya no tengo nada que decir ¡Terminamos perra!"_

Adjunté la fotografía y la envíe. No pensé lo que hacía y lancé el celular contra la pared.

¡Porque mierda tiene que hacerme esto! ¡Porque coño siempre tiene que mentir! ¿Por qué…? Cielos…

-Stan?- alguien llama.

-No entres, Kyle- avisé entre sollozos. Carajo, no sé fingir bien esto.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Por favor, Ky… déjame solo-

Agradezco que luego de eso no dijo nada más y se fue. Deberé pensármelo dos veces antes de lanzar algún objeto contra la pared. Mi hermano tiene buen oído y además duerme en la habitación contigua.

Mierda… espero no amanecer con los ojos hinchados…

[Fin Stan PoV]

**-º-º-Fin Capítulo Uno-º-º-**

* * *

_**Kuroi**__: Woooosh! Haré una pregunta ¿Continuo o me suicido?_

_**Karasu**__: La segunda, la segunda! :D_

_**Kuroi**__: Hijo de perra ¬¬_

_**Karasu**__: Te amo x3_

_**Kuroi**__: Ya que… si quieren que lo continúe puede que tarde un poco más de lo normal porque… bueno, ahora mis prioridades son "Op. Anti-Creek" y "Dreams" pero no creo que tarde tanto… claro… si ustedes quieren._

_**Karasu**__: Y miren que novedad! Ahora el botoncito de Review esta más bonito :D que tal si lo cloquean e.e_

_So… Reviews~?_


End file.
